paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
|unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $42,000 |mag = 100 |max_ammo = 300 |rpm = 0.08 |damage = 120 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 8 |concealment = 1 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 3.4 |reload_max = 4.56 |ammo_b_min = 3.00 |ammo_b_max = 10.50 |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_min = 3.3 |hipfire_s_max = 3.0 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.0 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 |int_name = rpk (player) rpk_lmg (NPC) |achievement = }} The RPK light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any reputation who have the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The RPK Light machine gun is one of the five LMGs and was added via with the second Gage Weapon Pack. Out of the five LMGs, it is the only one that doesn't have a reputation lock, meaning it is instantly available after the DLC has been bought. Even when aimed in, the RPK (as with all LMGs) does not use sights, so a laser module is recommended for accurate aim (but see tips below). Ammunition is fed from a detachable drum magazine, allowing tactical reloads. A tactical reload takes approximately 3.4 seconds, and an empty chamber reload takes approximately 4.6 seconds. At first glance the RPK appears inferior to the Brenner 21; despite having a similar firing rate, it has a smaller magazine of rounds and slightly lower accuracy. However, it does make up with its shorter reload time. Properly modified, the RPK can maintain some accuracy, massive damage output, and versatility via a laser attachment for both snap- and precision-aiming. This makes the RPK capable of dishing out high damage at medium range with careful aim, and the ability to unleash a powerful, wide-spread bullet storm at close range at a moment's notice. Although the small magazine will require more reloads, the reload speed is much shorter than other LMGs (even when compared to the Brenner 21), at a speed similar to assault rifles, thus making tactical reloading much more viable. Indeed, properly specced, the RPK can serve as a heavy assault rifle with much greater ammunition reserves than normal, albeit with heavier recoil. Even when other light machine guns are unlocked, the RPK still remains a powerful tool of the trade due to its versatility. It is an incredible starting weapon that one can use on virtually any difficulty, and a weapon one might keep for quite a while as they go through heists. It should be noted that the RPK is the only light machine gun that's capable of being used in dodge builds, as it has a potential Concealment rating of when combined with its access to other AK-family modifications like grips and stocks. With every form of Concealment increase possible (barring Crew AI Boosts), it is possible to reach Detection Risk with the Gruber Kurz or Bernetti 9, allowing its user to receive full benefits from Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow aced. Summary Pros: * Available from the start and is very cheap * Extremely high damage output and good rate of fire * Fastest reload speed among all light machine guns, making tactical reload much more viable * High total ammo count * Good ammo pickup rate * Can achieve high accuracy with attachments * Using modifications and skills, can be used in a dodge/crit build with the aced skills Cons: * Extremely low stability * Smallest magazine of all LMGs * Poor accuracy unless modded for it * Near nonexistent Concealment unless heavily focused upon Tips *One should always mount a laser module as the weapon is barely usable without it; it is impossible to aim down the sights as such, the RPK cannot accept a scope and the weapon has poor accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Alternatively, when getting attacked at close range, avoid zooming-in to widen the spread, allowing the RPK to behave somewhat like an automatic shotgun. *Gadgets are mounted on the left of RPK's barrel. Players can put an Assault Light on the gun to use it as makeshift iron sight, since when zoomed the center of the screen where most bullets go to will be slightly above the assault light. * The RPK's greatest strength is having the fastest reload speed among LMGs. Utilizing tactical reload can easily overcome its small magazine size or even, arguably, make the RPK superior to other LMGs. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Bipod= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Stock= Skins Common= RPK-Horsepower.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= RPK-Zulu.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= RPK-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * is a . Applied to motorized vehicles, it is used to measure the power of their engines. *' ' is the code word for the letter "Z" in the . Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia * The RPK was based on a hybrid of the real-life Russian light machine gun of the same name and its many derivatives. ** The vanilla RPK features the integrated wooden foregrip and flash suppressor of the AES-10B - a Romanian variant. ** The Plastic Stock attachment and standard 100-round drum came from a 5.45x39mm RPK-74M. The in-game drum size is slightly inflated compared to its real-world capacity of 75 rounds. * An unused magazine for the RPK is present in the game's files, only accessible by modding the game. The file name indicates that it was supposed to be the default magazine, with the drum magazine being a weapon mod. This, like the C-Mag for the CAR-4, also in the game files, would require a major reload animation change. * The RPK is one of the few guns in the game to retain its real name. * The RPK is utilized by a subtype of the Russian Bulldozers encountered during the Boiling Point heist. Gallery RPK.jpg|A preview of the RPK. RPKUnusedMag.jpg|Unused standard magazine for the RPK. RPK In Action.jpg|The RPK in action. ru:RPK Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)